As computer processors have become faster and computer memory has become cheaper, computer software has, in general, become more graphics intensive. This has given rise to a multitude of techniques for quickly rendering images on computer monitors. One commonly used technique is called tessellation. Tessellation involves breaking up shapes into groups of triangles, and sending the triangles to a graphics card, which then reconstructs the shapes onto a monitor. Since modern graphics cards are well suited to work with triangles, tessellation is very efficient when compared to other techniques, such as bit mapping. Furthermore, because tessellation is so widely used, developers are always in search of faster and more efficient ways to tessellate shapes.